New Horizons
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Kaname decides that Yuuki staying with him, isn't the best for her after all, so he calls Zero, and arranges for Yuuki to live with him. Read and Review! But please no flames. OOC. AU.
1. The News

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! It's me, Lisa haha. Well, no duh it's me xD I mean who else would it be? ANYWAYS, So, I was having a writer's block the other day, and I asked my good friend Kittykyo aka shawna for help. So I would like to give partial credit to shawna :D.

Thankyou shawna!

I hope you all enjoy the storyy! Reviews are greatly appreciated as always.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, Yuuki and Zero would bang every chapter. The end.

* * *

**New Horizons, Chapter one**

**XxmylastbreathxX**

**------  
**

_"No!" Yuuki cried, "Please, don't go! I need you, can't you see that?" She shivered as a light breeze kissed her skin. But she didn't care how cold it was right now. She just needed __him**.**_

_The young, silver haired boy simply glared at her. His eyes cold, and expressionless."The next time I see you, I will kill you."_

_Yuuki fell to her knees, her heart breaking at his cold words. "Please," she sobbed. "Don't leave me."  
_

_And he simply walked away, never again to return._

Yuuki gasped as she woke up from **another** nightmare. It had been the third one this week. And it was the same one each time._ Good, it was just another dream. Keep it together Yuuki, you're strong. You don't need him anymore._

Oh but she did.

It had only been one year since they had went their separate ways, and everyday it seemed that her heart ached for him more and more. But she wouldn't admit that. Not after what he had said to her. No, after that, she decided to never forgive him. She decided she simply wanted nothing more to do with him.

_But who was she kidding?_

Suddenly she heard someone knocking at her door.

Yuuki sat up quickly and glanced at it. "What?" She called, her voice sleepy.

"Yuuki are you presentable? I need to talk to you about something." She heard her older brother say on the other side.

"You can come in."

The door opened and a pajama clad Kaname strolled in. "Good morning Yuuki, did you sleep well?"

Yuuki nodded, not wanting to tell him about her nightmare.

"Good." He smiled pleasantly as he sat on the edge of her bed. "So, I have some news for you, actually. Concerning an old friend."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "And who would this be?" Her stomach beginning to feel a bit queasy. Somehow, she knew _exactly _who he was talking about.

Kaname cleared. "Zero." He said rather nervously, knowing she still hadn't gotten over what he had said to her so long ago.

Yuuki's stomach flipped. "What about Zero?" She asked trying to sound cold, although she was doing a horrible job of it. Just the hearing his name made her weak at the knees.

"Well, I've been thinking about him."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Yuuki. I've just been thinking, that maybe perhaps, this environment isn't the best for you."

Wasn't the best for her? Hadn't he brought her there because he thought it was the best? How could he say that, after he was the one who practically forced her into this hell hole? He's just now realizing this wasn't the best for her? _Just what the hell is going on?_

"And well, I've been thinking that perhaps, it would be best if, you went and stayed with Zero for a while..."

Yuuki froze, her heart racing. _What?_ _Why? He hates me now! What kind of sick punishment is this? Did you not get the memo, that he wants us __**dead?**__ He made it pretty damn clear, the day we went left. _Yuuki shook her head. "I can't."

Kaname shifted uncomfortably. He knew she would react that way, and she would have had a good reason, had what Zero said that day been true. "Yuuki, there's something I have to tell you-"_._

"Because of what he said, Kaname. That's why." She said, not hearing him. "I don't know about you, but usually if someone tells me they want to kill me, I usually don't want to go near that person."

Kaname patted her hand, "Yuuki, he didn't mean that-"

"And not only that, but why did he kiss me right before he said _that_? How dare he mess with my feelings! And you're over here saying that it would be "just fine", if I went to go live with him, because it would be **better** for me." Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Nice try, but no."

Kaname grabbed her by the shoulders firmly, finally getting her attention. "Yuuki, listen to me. He didn't mean what he said, trust me."

She stared at her brother, angrily. "Oh? And just how do you know that?" It's not like him and Zero were best friends or anything. The day that Kaname and Zero got along, would be the day hell freezes over.

"I told him to say those things to you."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, scoffing at how stupid he sounded. "Oh yes, Kaname. I'm sure you did. Because you and Zero are just such great friends, that he'd do anything for you, just like a little slave." She paused. "No offense, but Zero has more of a brain than Aido." She put her hands on his arms, and pried his hands off of her shoulders. "What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Yuuki, just listen to me, okay?"

She sighed deeply, trying to calm herself down. "Fine."

"Well," He sighed. "I knew that at that time, Cross Academy wasn't the safest place for you to be, with all of the vampire council issues that were going on. So, not knowing what to do, I went to Zero, because I knew that he wanted you to be safe, just as much as I did."

"So," he continued. "He suggested that perhaps, I should bring you here for a while, because well, this used to be our home, and it's well hidden."

"But, there was a problem. See, you and Zero were very close, and we both knew that you would never leave him, even if it was for the best." He began to fidget with his thumbs.

"So, I told him, that perhaps, he should, threaten you. Make you hate him. That way, you would leave, without giving me a hard time about it." Kaname looked down at the floor. "I'm not proud of the fact that I lied to you, but it was for the best. If you wouldn't have left, you would have been killed most likely. So if there's anybody to blame for your unhappiness, it's me."

Yuuki sat there for a few minutes digesting what Kaname said.

So Zero didn't hate her after all!

She looked over to Kaname, who seemed pretty ashamed of what he had just confessed. "It's nobody's fault, Kaname" She said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's just something that had to happen I guess. Your right, I wouldn't have left, if Zero hadn't said those things." She laughed. "So, it was a good thing you told him to do that, otherwise, I wouldn't have come with you."

Kaname laughed and squeezed her hand. "True." "Wait a second. So your saying that wouldn't _want _to stay with me. I guess to you, I'm just not as special as your precious _Zero." _He said, pretending to be deeply hurt.

Yuuki hit him lightly in the arm. "Oh whatever."

Kaname smiled and then became serious again. "So, are you okay with staying with Zero now? Now that you know the truth?"

"Well yes, I am. But are you sure that he's okay with it? I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"I spoke with him on the phone earlier, and he said he would be 'delighted' to have you stay with him." Kaname put his hand on her shoulder, as he stood up. "Well, you better get packing."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Why? When is he coming?"

Kaname grinned as he walked out the door. "Tomorrow." He said, as he closed the door behind him.

Yuuki's heart stopped. _Tomorrow? _She leapt out of bed. _I better get started! _

_

* * *

_The end

Click the review buttttoonnn (: prettyplease.


	2. Disaster Part One

**New Horizons Chapter Two Part One.**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Yuuki groaned as she leaned over to shut the alarm clock up.

_Well, today's the day. _She thought as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her large brown eyes. She was excited, but afraid all the same. She didn't know what Zero was going to think.

"Yuuki" she heard Kaname call on the other side of the door. "Are you up?"

"Yes." She replied as she smoothed down her hair.

"Okay well, hurry up and get ready alright? Zero should be over here in about an hour." He called his voice fading as he walked away.

Yuuki sighed, and got out of bed. She was anxious for today, that was for sure.

She strolled over to her desk, and flipped on the switch to her radio before sitting down to brush her long, auburn hair. She yawned as the djs voice blared over the speakers.

"_And now, here's a song dedicated to Lacey from George. Coming up next we're giving away tickets to the next Veronicas concert! Caller ten wins!"_

_Hmm_. Yuuki thought. _Maybe I should try calling in. _She turned on the flat iron and continued working on her hair, as "What hurts the most." by Rascal Flatts began to play in the background.

She had to look _perfect. _She didn't want Zero to think she had let herself go.

**Not that she had. **

Yuuki let down another section of her hair, and then tied the rest back up. She was halfway done with her hair. She looked at the clock. _I still have forty minutes. That should be enough time. Hopefully…_

It was funny. A year ago, if someone had asked her how she felt about him, she would have blushed furiously, and said that they were just friends, knowing full well, that she felt something more than that. But what about now? How would she respond? She was bold now, but would she be bold enough to tell Zero how she felt?

She shook her head. **Impossible. **She couldn't. She **wouldn't. **

There was absolutely _no way_ that she was going to tell Zero _**that.**_ Not in a million years.

The _last _thing she wanted to do, was make things more awkward then they already were.

_Love is overrated. _She concluded, finishing the last few strands of her hair, eyeing her reflection in the mirror, to see if she had any flaws.She decided her hair was good enough, and looked at the clock, wondering how much time she had left to get ready.

_Fifteen minutes? That's not enough time! _She thought frantically, as she jumped out of her chair, and headed over to her closet. Luckily, she had forgotten that she had picked an outfit _yesterday. _She was a little more relieved, as she slipped on some denim shorts, and a pink babydoll top.

Suddenly, she heard someone running up the stairs, frantically. "Yuuki!" she heard Kaname shout from the other side of the door. "Zero's here!"

Yuuki's heart stopped, as she grew frantic again.

_He's here! He's __**really here! **_ _Oh god, Oh god! What am I going to do? Oh! Bags, that's right, bags. _She thought, as she walked over to her bed, bending down to grab her luggage._ Calm down, Yuuki. Don't freak the poor boy out. After all, you haven't seen him in about a year. You wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression of you. _

Suddenly, the room began to spin, and her knees buckled, causing her to drop her hello kitty bags. She tried to regain herself, but her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed.

_Maybe she wasn't ready after all._


	3. Disaster Part Two

**Author's note: **Hey guys, this is part two of chapter two. It's really short, but that's cause it's part two ;D haha. I hope you like it! Please review, and if there's something you don't like, you can tell me haha. That's why there's such a thing as constructive criticism. Thanks!

But hey at least Zero comes in finally ;D right? hahaha.

Peaceee! Enjoy the story.

* * *

**New Horizons, Chapter Two Part Two.  
**

Kaname headed back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Zero. She will be down in a few minutes."

Zero smiled. "It's fine, she can take as long as she needs to." He put his hands in his pockets as he glanced around at the house. "This is a beautiful place you have here."

Kaname lifted his chin proudly. "Well, thank you. This used to belong to our parents, before, well, you know."

Zero looked down. "Yeah."

Kaname cleared his throat, changing the subject. "So, are you sure this is okay? Yuuki staying with you and all?"

"Of course it is." The silver haired boy replied. "As long as it's okay with you."

Kaname chuckled. "I don't mind. In fact, I think this is for the best."

"Why do you say that?" Zero asked curiously. Hadn't Kaname brought Yuuki to the abandoned mansion because he thought it was the best option they had?

"Well," the pureblood started. "I've just been thinking, that you know, maybe it isn't too healthy for a young, teenage girl, to be locked away in a mansion the majority of her life. She's young. She needs to just have fun. So, I decided to contact you, because well, I'm sure that you would take more than enough care of my little sister."

Zero smiled reassuringly. "Of course I will."

Kaname nodded. "Good." He looked at his watch. It had already been ten minutes. Where was Yuuki? "If you'll excuse me for a minute Zero, I should probably go check on Yuuki, and see what's taking her so long."

"Sure."

Kaname dashed up the stairs, growing more and more impatient. That girl was going to cause him to have a heart attack one of these days.

Lucky for him, vampires don't get heart attacks.

--------

He knocked on the door, trying not to take out his impatience on the door.

But, no reply came.

"Yuuki," Kaname called. "Yuuki, what's taking so long?"

There was still no reply, as Kaname began to grow a little worried. Why wasn't she answering? Had something happened?

He decided to go in.

What he found inside, was disturbing.

* * *

OHMYGOSH. WHAT HAPPENED TO YUUKI? IS SHE DEAD!?!?!?!??!

hahahaa :P

Read the next chapter to find out.

But I'll give you a hint.

It involves bubble wrap.


	4. Have no fear, Zero's Here!

**Author's Note:** Hello all of my lovely ladies and gentleman! I want to thank you all for choosing to read my story "New Horizons", first and foremost. I understand that there are tons of great VK fanfics out there, and it flatters me that you all would choose to read mine.

:D

OHGAWSH. I'M GETTING A LITTLE SAPPY NOW, AREN'T I!?!

Anyways, I'd just like to say thank you to those of you that reviewed for the past chapters, it really mean the world to me! I enjoy reading what you have to say, so feel free to review as much as you want.

I suppose I'll shut up now, so you can go on and read this (:

* * *

**New Horizons, Chapter Three  
**

Kaname ran to her, his face frozen with fear. "Zero!"

------

Zero heard Kaname's frantic cry for help and headed up the stairs. Now if he could just find what room they were in...

"Zero!" Kaname called once more, his voice leading to what room he was in.

Quickly Zero rushed in, and saw what had shaken Kaname up.

Yuuki was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Kaname looked at Zero. "I don't know what happened." He stuttered, his voice shaking. "I mean, she was just getting ready, and then I came to get her, but she wouldn't answer when I knocked on the door. So after the third time, I decided to come in, and this is what I found." He looked back down at his younger sister.

Zero knelt beside her on the opposite side of Kaname, examining her. After a few brief seconds, he pieced together what had happened. "Calm down, Kaname. She'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

Zero smiled knowingly, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She just fainted, that's all."

Kaname's face relaxed a little bit, but not much. "Fainted?"

"Yeah. Most likely. Watch, she'll come to her senses any minute now." He went back to examining her. "Yeah, just give her about maybe, ten minutes."

Kaname stared at him, in awe of how he knew so much about this.

Zero grinned."When I was little, I used to have to take care of Ichiru all the time. I'm not trying to brag, but I do know quite a bit about stuff like this."

Kaname stood up. "Well, I see that everything is going to be fine then. I'm going to go fetch a glass of water for when she returns to her senses."

"Mmkay." Zero mumbled, admiring the sleeping girl before him.

She looked so serene, and it took his breath away. He felt color rush to his cheeks as he raised a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her porcelain skin.

_I've missed you, Yuuki._

He looked at clock that was hanging on the wall, and decided it was about time to begin waking her up. "Yuuki," he said as he began to shake her gently. "Yuuki, it's time to wake up."

But there was no response.

Zero smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You always were a deep sleeper, weren't you?"He shook her again."Yuuki, come on. You have to wake up."

"Zero." The sleeping girl began to mumble softly. "Just five more minutes."

The silver haired boy's eyes softened. _She must be having a flashback. Maybe I should go along with it.._.He thought devilishly. "But Yuuki class has already started!"

Yuuki's eyes snapped open, as she sprung up from the floor. "Oh no! I have to hurry! I have to get dressed!" She looked around, and suddenly realized where she was. "Wait a second! I don't go to school anymore!" She stamped her foot. "Zero! Why did you trick me?" She raised her hand to slap him across the head, when she realized something.

_Zero is here._

Quickly, her anger dissolved into joy as she ran to hug him. "Zero! You're here!" She said happily.

Zero simply chuckled and graciously returned the hug. "It's about time you woke up."

--------

Kaname stood in the middle of the kitchen, quietly sipping his cup of tea. _Perhaps I should go back upstairs, and see what's going on..._

"Zero!" He heard Yuuki shriek happily, and he smiled.

_"...Or not. I suppose I'll give the lovebirds a little more time together."_

He took another sip of his tea, and then grimaced. "This needs sugar."

* * *

So this really didn't have anything to do with Bubble Wrap (: In case you hadn't noticed. I just wanted to trick you lovelyyyy people ;D

I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT !

D:

Although some of your guesses were really good (: I won't lie. Perhapss I'll use them in one of the later chapters? Just a thought.

Review my sexyy peoples. And I'll give you all a one of a kind Vampire Knight Tshirt.


	5. Maybe There's Beauty in Goodbye

**Author's note:** Hello my lovely sugar plums ! xD how are you all doing today? I'm sorry I took so long updating this, but I had finals this whole week (I passed ALL of them by the way) So you know how that goes. But thank goodness my school is done! I hope all of you are having a great summer! Or if your not out of school yet, I hope your having funn still haha! Sorry this chapter is a little short! But once again now that school's out, hopefully I'll be able to spend most of my time on here! : D Wooooo!

Well, I'll stop my blabbing and let you read now!

-Lisa

By the way, I do not own VK or the song "Nobody Wins" by the Veronicas. Which is where I got that last quote ;D

* * *

**New Horizons Chapter Four**

"Zero! I'm so happy you're here!" Yuuki said, still hugging him as tightly as she could. But who could blame her? She hadn't seen him in _ages. _

.Zero grinned. "I'm happy too, Yuuki." He patted her back. "Can you let go though? You're squeezing me really hard."

Yuuki giggled, letting go of him. "I must be stronger than you remember."

Zero ruffled her hair. "Your prettier too."

Yuuki blushed, surprised that he caught her off guard. "Thanks Zero. You look good too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon, we've got to get going." He said, motioning to the door. "It takes about an hour to get to my house from here."

"Okay!" Yuuki said as she grabbed her bags. She winced at how heavy they were. _I think I overpacked..._

Zero saw her having trouble and took them from her. "I got it."

Yuuki smiled and hugged him one more time. "Thanks Zero."

------

"Yuuki let go." Kaname said sternly.

"No!" Yuuki pouted as she held onto Kaname. She was having…difficulties leaving him. "I don't want to go yet!"

Kaname smiled gently. "Yuuki, you have to go, okay?" It's not like it was any easier for him. He didn't want her to go either, but this was for the best. And it didn't help that she was clinging to him.

Yuuki groaned. "Fine." She said, finally letting go of her older brother. "But are you sure your going to be okay staying by yourself?" The last thing she wanted was for her brother to be lonely. "Maybe you should start dating again Kaname, that way you won't be so lonely." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Why don't you give Ruka a call?"

Zero stifled a laugh, and Kaname blushed fiercely. "Yuuki. It's fine. I don't need, uh, company." He turned to Zero, desperate to change the subject. "Well, thank you, Zero."

He nodded. "No problem Kaname. Thank you for entrusting me with her. I promise that nothing bad will happen while she is in my care. "

Yuuki smiled to herself. She was glad that Kaname and Zero didn't hate each other anymore. Just hearing them talk like civilized gentleman was a huge step for those two.

"You don't have to promise me, Zero. I trust you."

"Me too!" Yuuki piped up.

Zero chucked and patted her head. "C'mon, we have to go."

Yuuki pouted, sad once again. "Fine." She turned to her brother. "Bye Kaname, I love you!" She said, her voice cracking as tears began to run down her cheeks.

Kaname smiled and hugged her one last time. "Goodbye Yuuki."

Yuuki climbed into the car, and they drove away, ready to start a new life together.

_Sometimes, there's _**beauty**_ in_** goodbye.**

_

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please!  
**


	6. Tears and Traffic

**Author's Note: **Hello all of my lovely readers! =D I'd just like to take a few moments to say thank you, for all the reviews, favorite stories, and favorite authors that you all gave mee! It really makes my day when I log into my email, and I see those! So thanks! I'd also like to say I'm sorry for the late update! My summer has been busy! Surprisingly! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next one will be out soon! Promise!

---lisa.

* * *

**New Horizons Chapter Five**

Yuuki wiped a tear from her eye, praying that Zero didn't see her silently weeping in the passenger seat.

It had been thirty minutes since they had left Kaname's house, and she was already missing her older brother terribly.

Not that she **shouldn't.**

They had been through a lot together, especially in the past year. Even though she didn't necessarily _like_ living in an old, abandoned mansion, she didn't mind, because at least she was spending some quality time with _him._

She didn't love him in **that way, **that would just be too _weird_.

But she did **love** him.

Zero glanced at her, from the corner of his eye, and wondered if he should offer her some comfort. Then again, it might seem weird, considering it was their first day being together. And he did **not** want it to be awkward.

Luckily, Yuuki decided to take control of the situation, and grabbed his hand. Who says girls can't make a move?

Zero smiled tenderly and squeezed her hand. "You want to talk about it?"

Yuuki shook her head. "It's okay." She mumbled, making sure not to make eye contact with him. "I just felt a little sad, that's all."

"Well," Zero said, squeezing her hand again. "That's normal. He is your older brother you know. And I'm sure that you both are really close. It's only natural for you to miss him."

"But, at the same time, remember that you're going to see him again." He ran his thumb across her knuckles gently. "Besides, you have me too. And anytime you want to talk, I'm here." He kissed her hand. "Truly."

Yuuki blushed the moment his lips came into contact with her soft, pale skin. "Well, uh, thank you, Zero."

"Anytime."

------

Yuuki sighed, growing more and more tired and frustrated.

They had been driving for one hour now, and they still _weren't there, _due to the traffic they had gotten stuck in. It seemed that there was an overturned eighteen wheeler that took up all three lanes of the highway.

Zero looked at her apologetically. "Why don't you take a nap? It seems we're going to be here for quite a while."

Yuuki nodded, and closed her eyes.

Zero laid his head on his hand, and stared at the traffic, wondering when they were going to get out of it. All he wanted to do was get home.

But as agitated as he was, he still found happiness in something as small as being next to the girl he had loved, for all of these years.

**Even if she was ****asleep****.**

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**

**:D thank you!  
**


	7. Arrival

**Author's Note: **Hello my lovely buttercups! :D How are you all doing today? (I'm from Texas, so I was literally about to put ya'll but I know I would have gotten made fun of for it! xDDD) Anyways, I'm terribly sorry that I updated so late! So as an I'm sorry gift, I'm uploading two chapters this week :D I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts that I received! Thanks so much you guys! It's because of you that I keep updating! (Even if it is a couple of weeks late and wowwww I sound like I'm getting a grammy or something) Anyways on to the story!

Enjoy!

---lisa.

**

* * *

**

**New Horizons Chapter Six**

Zero happily honked his horn, as traffic began to slowly move. It was about time too. He had been waiting there for a little over an hour, and he was beginning to think he'd never go home.

He glanced over at Yuuki, who was still fast asleep, and felt himself starting to blush. He couldn't help it that he still went weak at the knees every time he saw her. It wasn't his fault she was painfully gorgeous. But still, he hoped and prayed that Yuuki didn't wake up and catch him staring at her with a red face. She might think he was having dirty thoughts or something like that.

But, after a few minutes, the pureblood princess finally awoke from her slumber. "Wow." She yawned, as she looked at the clock. "We've been here for more than an hour!"

Zero grimaced. If there was one thing he hated more than level E vampires, it was wasting time. He was never one to just sit around and do nothing. Time was of the essence. "Yeah, I know. But hey, at least we're out now, right?"

"Yeah."

"So," Zero said, changing the subject. "For dinner, since obviously it's too late for me to cook, I was thinking maybe I could order a pizza if you don't mind? Unless you want something else…"

"No! That sounds good." Yuuki grinned politely. "Thank you Zero."

Zero nodded quickly and turned on the radio.

"_I make them good girls go bad._

_I make them good girls go bad._

_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends._

_You heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist."_

"Oh I love this song!" Yuuki said, turning the knob that controlled the volume. "It's amazing!"

"_I know your type,_

_Boy you're dangerous._

_Yeah, your that guy,_

_I'd be stupid to trust._

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong._

_You make me wanna lose control."_

Zero chuckled. She thought _everything_ was amazing. But he did have to admit, the song was pretty good. And that said a lot, coming from a guy who normally didn't care for mainstream. He did notice something was a bit different though. "Hey Yuuki? Since when was there a girl in Cobra Starship?"

"Zero, there's always been a girl in Cobra Starship!" Yuuki said, matter of factly. It was a good thing that he had her to explain these things to him.

"No, I know that, but since when was there a girl who sings?"

"Oh!" said Yuuki. "That isn't the same girl. This is Leighton Meester, from that show Gossip Girl or something. I've never seen it, but who cares. This song is really good!"

Zero coughed, a sign that he wasn't interested in the conversation anymore. "Well that's cool."

Yuuki nodded dancing happily to the song that was blaring over the speakers. But once it finished, she turned the radio back down to a normal volume. "Is System of a down still your favorite band, Zero?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, surprised that she still remembered his favorite band. Then again it was only _one year_ that they were separated. "But lately I've been listening to U2 more."

Yuuki looked at him confused. _Who the hell is U2?_ She wondered, but decided not to ask, because she didn't want Zero to think she was stupid or something.

"Is Britney Spears still you're favorite singer?" Zero said, practically gagging at the use of the words Britney Spears and singer in the same sentence. There was no way on earth he would ever consider her talented. Even if she did craftily disguise a curse word into the chorus of one of her new songs.

"No, actually. Right now, I really like the Veronicas." Which wasn't a surprise. Kaname was majorly obsessed with them, and after one whole year of living with him, Yuuki now knew every song, including the underground singles that were never released.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't they sing that Untouched song or something that everyone's been crazy about?" He personally didn't think it was that great, but if she liked them, she liked them.

"Yeah, that's them."

Zero nodded. "Well that's cool. I'm just glad you finally got over your whole Britney Spears stage."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. Zero never liked Britney Spears, and he had always managed to point out every flaw that she had to Yuuki, in attempt to make her realize that she was nothing more than just a pretty face with a lucky break.

"So, when we get home, I'll show you where you'll be staying okay?"

Yuuki giggled. "Well, yeah I would hope so. I mean, unless you want me to sleep in your backyard or something…"

"Actually, I was thinking more the alley, but if you want, you can take the yard."

Yuuki stuck out her tongue playfully before looking out the window again. "How much longer do we have until we get there Zero?"

"Well actually, we're just about here."

Yuuki perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." He pulled into the driveway. "My house is this one." He said, as he drove into a beautifully crafted driveway, that led to an even more dazzling house.

Yuuki's jaw dropped as the house came into view. "It's….beautiful…."

"Thanks."

It wasn't just beautiful, it was big. She had always thought her and Kaname had a big house, but this was just huge. It wasn't even a house, it was more like a mansion. Everything about it was dazzling. From the lush yard, to the ornately decorated fountain that stood in the middle of it all. It was so distinguished and carefully crafted, it was almost as if it were built for a _princess._

Zero put the car in park, and opened his door, breaking her out of her trance.

"_Welcome home, Yuuki."_

_

* * *

_Yeahh yeahh! Random chapter I know! xD I mean seriously, I honestly couldn't think of a good car ride conversation! Besides, Zero totally seems like the kind of guy who would listen to System of A Down. xDD Not to mention I was listening to them as I was writing this!

By the way, I don't think that Britney Spears is bad at all! In fact I like her xD even though I know she isn't very talented. But we all know that the day Zero likes Britney Spears, is the day hell freezes over. And the same goes for the Veronicas. They're literally my favorite band! xD seriously. At the concert that I went to for them, I screamed that I had a girl crush on them. Which might be a little strange to all of you, BUT IT WAS JUST SO IN THE MOMENT.

Anyways !

Thank you for reading and please Review!


	8. Would you like to see my house?

Author's note: Hello my lovely readers! Here is chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

**New Horizons Chapter Seven**

Zero set the last piece of luggage down before closing the front door. "Well, I guess I'll give you a tour of the house now." Yuuki nodded and followed close behind him as they headed up the stairs.

"The first room we're going to see is of course the bathroom." Zero opened the door and led them in. "Now, there are three bathrooms in the house. This one, however is the closest to your room." Yuuki nodded and ran her hand along the granite countertop. It was absolutely beautiful to say the least. From the marble flooring to the Victorian style bathtub, the place was breathtaking. "It's nice Zero." Yuuki finally stated.

"I'm glad you think so." said Zero. "Because this is yours." Yuuki's eyes widened. "Are you serious? This is _my _bathroom?" Zero nodded. "It sure is."

Yuuki grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Shall we move on?"

Yuuki nodded and they left the room. "Alright, the next room is the game room." Zero said, leading her down the hall. "Cool! I love video games!" Yuuki exclaimed as they headed inside. "Do you have a 360 by any chance?"

Zero walked over to the entertainment center and opened the cabinet, revealing none other than an Xbox 360, along with a Playstation 3 and a Playstation 2.

"Wow Zero!" Yuuki stood next to him. "I never knew you liked games so much!" Zero grinned. "I didn't know you did either. I guess we learn something new everyday, huh?"

Yuuki nodded. "I bet I could kick your butt at Halo though." She winked playfully and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, when we play, and I beat you, I'm going to remind you of what you just said."

Yuuki laughed lightly and walked over to the door. "Can we hurry up and move on? I want to see my room already!"

"Okay, okay fine." Zero said, opening the door for her. "We'll move on." They continued down the hall. "This next room, happens to be my room." He opened the door and allowed Yuuki in.

His room wasn't very decorated. There were a few pieces of furniture, such as a queen sized bed, a bookshelf and a dresser. But other than that, there wasn't anything else. The walls were beige, and he had wooden floors. His bedspread was just a plain, navy colored one, and he had a matching pillow. There were no posters of shirtless girls, or motorcycles, but simply picture frames that contained various pictures of Zero's family. The only thing that seemed to be really "decorated" was his bookshelf.

Zero stood behind her, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, what do you think?" He asked, nervous that she wouldn't like it, although he didn't know why it mattered so much to him. Yuuki smiled. "It's a nice room, Zero. I see you still like to read, same as ever."

"Yeah, I do." He said with a chuckle. "I just love getting lost in a good book." Yuuki nodded, and grabbed his hand. "So, are we going to my room next?" Zero squeezed her hand playfully. "Sure. If your ready?"

"Of course I am!"

"Fine then," He said, leading her out of the room. "Are you ready?" Yuuki laughed. "Ready for what?"

"Why, to see the best room in the entire house of course!" said Zero. "I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into your room just so you know."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You did, did you? Well then, I hope I like it. Because that sure would be a waste of your delicious blood if I didn't like it."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yuuki, how do you know if my blood is delicious? It's not like you've ever tasted it before."

"Ah, you don't know that."

Zero stopped and whirled around. "You've tasted my blood?"

"Yeah..."

"When?!"

"In your dreams." Yuuki said right before erupting into a giggle fit. "I got you! I got you!" She teased. "You actually thought I tasted your blood!"

Zero grinned mischievously. "I've tasted yours."

Yuuki blushed furiously as she gently punched him in the arm. "Shut up." She mumbled as they continued down the hall. "So, are we almost there yet?"

"Almost. It's just around the corner."

"I'm so excited!"

"Good, because," They turned around the corner, and stopped at a white door with a sign that read "Yuuki's room" on it. "We're here."

* * *

REVIEWPLEASE(:


End file.
